halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt-256
Cassie Sorry about the delays, but I've got the first picture up. The others will be up sometime in the near future, but I managed to get this one and thought I'd drop it by for you. Thanks a lot for your offer, I'd be glad to perform any interactions between out characters that you'd like. I'm going to probably have to check over all my recent modifications to Shep's character just to make sure that I'm not contradicting myself anywhere, but yeah, anything you'd want to happen with Laz can pretty much go down. I am staying away from the whole rival thing (he already has enough Sasuke homages and I've started to consider rivalries a really unprofessional thing for soldiers to be involved in). Anyway, thanks again for your offer and I look forward to hearing from you. Solutions My best solutions (pardon me, this may not be entirely comprehensible, its late and I'm a bit wiped) is to either A), do as LOMI suggested, and selectively disregard certain new parts of canon, or B), form a new class of SPARTANs as a community project, giving them a canon friendly backstory and allowing us to use our same numbers, with minimal editing of our articles. Or of course, we could always "edit" canon a bit, saying that all the new SPARTANs are indeed acknoledged by our site, but instead adding an additional thirty to the roster of those surviving (so like 105 trained, instead of 75), giving us a bit more breathing room. Indeed, the Leonidians are indeed just a trick to get past the limit. But I also got the idea several years ago for use with my Brown Team (who were later deleted) and then for Leonid. I've always done it to avoid the limit, to be free from the stress and fluctuations placed on it by Bungie. And your right; heres hoping that the admins get together and think up some sort of solution. Spartan Numbers I say revive the forum article, probably, try and get awareness back up. And the Brown Team article was a LONG time ago--probably almost two years. I'm working on thinking of some other solution ideas, in the mean time. Hey, I've been contemplating our SPARTAN situtation, and would like to share some things I just recently got together. Its a list (two actually) of SPARTAN-IIs as we have them now on the site. It is Necros compatible, but also adds some extra elements. I've taken a couple of creative liberties (such as consolidating the Homecoming character and Keiichi-047 into a single person, as well as making Jared kidnapped after augmentations in proper Leonidian style, to name a couple), but I feel it gets the gist of our current situation across. *WIA IN AUGMENTATION *SPARTAN-084 Fhajad *SPARTAN-018 Kirk *SPARTAN-005 Rene *SPARTAN-108 Lazlo (Kidnapped) *SPARTAN-062 Maria (Mental Instabilities, retired) *SPARTAN-091 Jared – (Kidnapped) *KIA IN AUGMENTATION *SPARTAN-144 Leonid (Faked by ONI Section 0) *SPARTAN-124 Joe (KIA) *SPARTAN-012 Riker (Faked by ONI) *SURVIVED AUGMENTATION *Still Active: *SPARTAN-058 Linda *SPARTAN-087 Kelly *SPARTAN-104 Fred *SPARTAN-075 Cassandra – Not at Reach due to WIA at Sigma Octanus IV *SPARTAN-077 Edward (not in Necros) *SPARTAN-038 Melanie *SPARTAN-070 Elise *SPARTAN-060 Maverick (not in Necros) *SPARTAN-013 Ajax *((SPARTAN-091 Jared)) *((SPARTAN-144 Leonid)) *((SPARTAN-108 Lazlo)) *((SPARTAN-012 Riker)) *Missing in Action: *SPARTAN-006 Jai *SPARTAN-111 Adriana *SPARTAN-009 Mike *SPARTAN-117 John *SPARTAN-081 James *SPARTAN-068 Randall *Killed in Action *SPARTAN-008 Li – KIA Slipspace Escape *SPARTAN-029 Joshua – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-030 Vinh – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-034 Samuel – KIA Chi Ceti IV *SPARTAN-039 Isaac – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-044 Anton – KIA Slipspace Escape *SPARTAN-051 Kurt – KIA Onyx *SPARTAN-059 Malcolm – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-093 Grace – KIA Slipspace Escape *SPARTAN-101 Sheila – KIA Miridem *SPARTAN-028 Mike – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-130 Alice – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-042 Douglas – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-092 Jerome – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-047 Keiichi – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-066 Soren – KIA Reach *SPARTAN-141 Cal – KIA Reach *75 SPARTANs recruited *12 disabled (Maria mental instabilities, Lazlo faked, Fhajad a writer, Kirk & Rene in gel tanks, Jared faked) *30 killed in augmentation (Leonid faked, Joe KIA, Riker faked) *33 survived (Adriana, Mike, Jai, Alice, Jerome, Douglas, James, Kurt, Randall, Sheila, Cassandra, John, Samuel, Linda, Joshua, Vinh, Isaac, Mike, Elise, Melanie, Grace, Li, Anton, Will, Ajax, Edward, Kelly, Fred, Malcolm, Maverick, Soren, Cal, (Homecoming, Keiichi). *3 sent on missions outside UNSC space (Jai, Adriana, Mike) *4 operate as Leonidian agents (Leonid, Riker, Lazlo, Jared) *4 KIA/MIA (Samuel, Kurt, Randall, Sheila) *1 WIA (Cassandra) *3 encounter flood and have selective neural paralysis employed (Alice, Jerome, Douglas) *25 at reach (John, James, Linda, Alice, Jerome, Douglas, Joshua, Vinh, Isaac, Mike, Elise, Melanie, Grace, Li, Anton, Will, Ajax, Soren, Cal, Edward, Kelly, Fred, Maverick, Keiichi, Malcolm) *3 sent to dock (John, James, Linda) *22 sent groundside (Malcolm, Keiichi, Maverick, Fred, Kelly, Edward, Ajax, Will, Anton, Li, Grace, Melanie, Elise, Mike, Isaac, Vinh, Joshua, Douglas, Alice, Jerome, Soren, Cal) *4 KIA initially (Jerome, Douglas, Edward (actually MIA), Malcolm) *6 WIA initially (Will, Isaac, Vinh, Maverick, Soren, Cal *Delta (WIA 6) holds castle base (Will, Isaac, Vinh, Maverick, Soren, Cal) *Gamma (3) secures whitcomb (Anton, Grace, Li) *Beta (6) defends generators (Ajax, Elise, Melanie, Mike, Alice, Keiichi) *Alpha (3) attacks Covies (Joshua Kelly, Fred) *Alpha loses 1 (Joshua) *Gamma secures whitcomb (no losses) *Delta enters base, Will, Isaac, Vinh get cut off from Maverick, Soren, Cal *Beta escapes underground, loses 3 (Mike, Alice, Keiichi) *Maverick cut off from other two, evacuated by UNSC Spitfire *Edward, assumed dead, escapes via ONI prowler *Days pass *Gamma meets chief (Anton, Li, Grace, John) *Alpha/Delta engages covenant, loses 2 (Vinh, Isaac) *Beta escapes via varying methods (Ajax, Elise, Melanie) *Chief/gamma regroup with alpha/delta and evac, slipspace escape begins *Unevacuated elements of delta are cut off from support and eliminated by Covenant forces (Soren, Cal) *11 killed on reach (Joshua Vinh, Isaac, Malcolm, Douglas, Alice, Jerome, Mike, Keiichi, Soren, Cal) *1 goes missing (James) *8 escape via ascendant justice (John, Kelly, Linda, Fred, Will, Grace, Li, Anton) *3 killed slipspace escape (Grace, Li, Anton) *1 kidnapped (Kelly) *4 make it back to earth (John, Linda, Fred, Will) *5 escape by other means (Ajax, Melanie, Elise, Edward, Maverick,) *2 killed at onyx (Kurt, Will) *1 goes missing at ark (John) *5 reenter service publicly (Cassandra, Lavernius, David, Riker, Jared) *13 stay in service (Cassandra, Lavernius, David, Jared, Elise, Maverick, Edward, Ajax, Melanie, Kelly, Fred, Linda, Riker) *1 reenters service (Leonid) *14 in service (Cassandra, Lavernius, David, Jared, Elise, Maverick, Edward, Ajax, Melanie, Kelly, Fred, Linda, Leonid, Riker) /Long Post Sorry, it was recently updated from a prior version and I apparently missed a few things. I've corrected those errors. By the way, don't delete Richie! We need all the awesome Class IIIs we can get! Connor can't hack it alone. Heh, don't sweat having your main character not be your longest. I consider my main character to be Leonid, but he's only 23ish pages, as opposed to Connor, whos like 130. Anyway, Connor's personality is a little bit mulitlayerd, but heres the gist. He's a deeply moral indiviudal, but also obedient to orders (while simoultaneously being indepdent, go figure) meaning he does what his superiors say, but doesn't like alot of it and is farily vocal about not liking it. He's got an optimistic personality, but is also serious on missions, meaning he's not a joker but is not some depressed phycho. Just professional. Also, he's similar to Kurt in that he emphasizes to much with his subordinates and with the troops he fights alongside, occasionally making him dependent. He's also very logical and goal oriented. As for his relation with Richie, I have a few ideas. I like the thing of sort of a anti-friendship, but I'd like to introduce a few details that make it more complex than a simple I hate you thing. I think it'd be interesting to stress the point that out of all the Class IIIs, they understand each other the best (since they both lost their entire teams and suffered mental trauma because of it), and can emphasize with each other. However, I think that the focal point of their dislike could be their outlook on life, focused around how they reacted to the death of their team (Connor getting depressed, then driven, then moving on, while Richie becomming perpetually angry :P). So they understand, emphasize, and respect each other but still dislike each other on a more basic level. I kind of like this because it continues a trend I have with Connor alongside his fellow Class IIIs. He is jealous and frustrated about Gold Team (in addition to originally being their rival) but is somehow good friends with them. Basically, he's good friends with the people he has negative feelings towards yet not friends with the people he has positive feelings toward. Confusing, is it not? Sounds like a plan. One other thing though. What did Richie teach during S-IV training? If possible, it'd be cool if he could aid Leonid in stealth training. Might not be the best fit, but Leonid and him have very similar methodologies. I think they'd fit right in with each other. Hey, I've just made some fixes to Shephard's personality and think he's ready to go as a functioning character. Whenever you have time, do you want to brainstorm some ideas for interactions between him and Laz together? I like the idea of a complex relationship; it's a lot more interesting than a straight-up friendship or rivalry. It seems that while Laz and Shep's basic personalities are very different, their internal fears and their experiences of horrible slaughters (although I think that Shephard wins the "Most F---ed up Early Life", a common feature for my characters :P). I agree with your ideas on their relationship, and I think that there's a lot of things they can disagree on (e.g. Laz seems to prefer long range weapons while Shephard is a close quarters fighter, Laz has forgiven the Sanghelli while Shephard hates them with a passion). I was thinking that Shephard could be discovered by Laz's ship sometime during the end of SAVIOR. The time spent not in cryo-sleep could be devoted to making sure that Shephard does not die of his injuries (which were extremely serious following the end of PROMETHEUS). During this time, maybe Laz could help Shep's mental state a little (he seems like the kind of guy who could do that), and perhaps Laz's faith in the UNSC might be partially shaken after learning that it sent three hundred child soldiers to their certain deaths during the HCW. Thanks for the advice on Tom and Lucy, I didn't know you were in charge of them. I haven't read GoO in a while; did they have much of a personality in that? I'd love to develop some sort of relationship between them and Shephard, the similarity thing has been bugging me forever. Thanks for the suggestions, I'm going to enjoy working with you. RYU Program Elements Spartan Numbers Me Again Hey, it's me again, just crawling out of internet cryo-sleep now. I'd like to apologize for dropping off the map for a couple weeks (at least I think it was a couple weeks; I was too busy to keep count). School work and some family business was on the verge of overwhelming me so I had to drop off the HFFW radar while things settled down to a more normal pace. In response to the message you sent me just before I left, I wasn't insinuating that Laz should go rogue (that would screw his Necros status up) but I agree with your ideas on his faith being partially shaken. (Besides, rogue SPARTANs are more in my area :P). Like i said before, I like the idea of a friendship or at least an aquaintanceship between Shephard and Tom and Lucy, so anything in that area is cool with me. Once again, sorry I've been gone for a while. Is there a time when you're ever on the IRC? It might be easier if we could talk about things there once or twice. Comic That would be pretty awesome. I'm kinda swamped right now, but christmas break is coming up. I'll see what i can to do. Contact me with ideas and I'll do the same with you. Sounds interesting. Probably would have to go with the 2570s-80s ish timeframe, because otherwise I'd have to add in Mellissa and Lucy, which would make filming alot harder. Do you have an xbox live gamertag? We could coordinate a filming session, which could help increase the number of characters on screen. I'm stuck with 4, because I only have access to 1 xbox. S-IIIs The article looks really good, and I'm glad to see more articles being written about S-IIIs. As to the reference to Shephard, I'm not offended at all by the reference, it's very flattering. For the next couple of days I'm tied up studying for mid-terms, but as soon as Christmas break starts up Thursday then I'm going to launch a concerted effort to become as active here as I have been in the past. My two principle projects then will be re-writing SPARTAN-G294's history (who is, coincidentally, the one who got me started with S-IIIs) and Halo: Survivor's Quest, which is going to be an adventure story chronicling Shephard's escape from K7-49 and his ensuing activities. Hopefully by the time next year rolls around it will be eligible for the 2010 awards :P. Any interaction between Shephard and Per would be cool, and I can definitely do some more work in that regard in a few days. Like you, I'm pretty much available most of the time, unless I'm on one of my "don't visit the wiki for a couple days due to schoolwork" phases, which seem to unfortunately be happening more and more often. Coolio My GT is ODST Cobra. I believe I actually may have added you. And I like that Sangheili terrorist idea. Ha, hope the Canaries are fun. I haven't been out of the country since I was five... anyway, I've got two days left of testing, and then I'm done with school for the rest of '09! Bad Thoughts Email Do you have an email I could contact you? I've got some classified comic stuffz that are to long for XBL messages. Thanks, Cassie Your Photos All three of your photos are ready for collection. Please got to the page to ensure quality. If you any photo is not as you wanted please let me know on my talk page. Cheers -- Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 01:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Saulosian Campaign Hehe. Hey there. This wouldve never taken off if you werent there to give me critism. (= epsilon platoon Hi i saw their is a place for the second officer of the platoon i just wanna know if Spartan-A067 can fit for the job.CF 16:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos Going once . . . Necros RP Courtesy of Ajax, Welcome ODST Logos